The Failed Attack
CHARACTERS: Aldaine Salafran Oleryd Richard Van Darkus Ghost of Conner Jessica Desmond After saving the universe(insert name here), just another day, Aldaine, Salafran, Oleryd, richard van, and darkus were riding home when they noticed a large military force riding towards them. They rode as fast as they could away from the army and were ambushed by a large Dorellian force. The dorellians quickly defeated them. They were conscripted by the dorelians to help them on a mission to wipe out the melnibonian society and strike a blow against chaos. All of their weapons and valuables were taken, except for what was successfully concealed by the group. Aldaine was beatan by ridcale dolieians becuase they love law, he was obviously a follower of chaos(Scythe, black evil looking armor, black cloak, aura of utter chaos....). They were taken forced into a large square hole with about one hundred of the scummiest, low down and dirtiest, bad luck sufferers they had ever seen. They met Conner, Jessica and Desmond, who were also stuck in the hole. They were told by the admiral that they were going to take part in history (All of the prisoners escpet for the group cheered). The destruction of Melnibone, they were going to be the front lines in the ultimate battle of this century. They would be put in a three deck boat in a fleet of other boats, that would go threw the sea mize of melnibone, and come out on the other side and they would attack imrry the dreaming city, which is the last city of the melnabones. Oleryd started to offer drugs to people, two thugs were grossed out by this and almost beat up Oleryd, but Conner was watching and pulled him away from the thugs, Oleryd resorted to smooking lonely in the corner. Richard Van tried to get people to kill connoer. A day later, The group was put on the ship and trained while there, some of the group pusreed the guards to let them get some of there equtment. Days later, they finally arived at menibone, the fleet entered the sea maze and got shoranted by a masife menibone sea fleet, which shrouned the dorel fleet, in what is the most unsurpicing thing to happen ever, because, really? Who thought dorel even had a chance, against the menlbonians who have magic great weapony and are great at tortaring people, and all dorel is good at is making ships and conscriping people. Anyways, dorel got there asses kicked in the emitent ship battle, olfray ran emightly to the escape boat, and only came out to help others get to the boat, a big battle barge went close to the small boat they were on, and menlobnian solders came down and started fighting everyone. Jessica shot at the meniobian army with her bow from the cow's nest, Alduin was the first to take olfread's call to enter the boat serisly, and went in it, but had to get out to help the others get onto the boat. trey's character and salafran tried to climb up the battle barge, trey fell over like a bitch, and salafran made it but had to go back anyways because ofrad told him to come down and get to the boat, but Salafran got knocked out fighting meniboneian solders, and then the boat got tiped over by the other and salafran's body rolled over like a ragdoll over to a fire and his head got incrased in flames, if he was awake he have went all like "AAAHHH MY HEAD'S ON FIRE MY HEAD'S ON FIRE MY HEEEEEEADS ON FIRRRRREEE!!!". But instead he was asleep so he just died. (This was the first time one of cameron's characters ever died, meaning cameron can no longer brag about how non of his characters have died, and now has to suck it up.) Everyone decided "THIS SUCKS" and tried ran to the boat sawyer got knocked out and had to be dragged there, and jessica got shot by a random arrow as she was escaping, and died, Desmont was sad, and carried her body to the boat. They fleeted on the boat and went out of the sea maze and didn't look back. And that day would be known as the day that dorel did something really fucking stupid and got their asses pounded by menlbone. END.